Always Known
by InsanityamI
Summary: 16 years ago Jack Harkness left Torchwood for a brief interlude with 'The Doctor'. During the week he was reported as MIA, Ianto Jones chose to take the substance 'Retcon' and relocate to Australia. Now he has returned to Cardiff on a mission with MI6. AU
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS: ** _Jack/Ianto slash, Alex Rider crossover, some strong language and spoilers for Series 1 Torchwood and possibly all Alex Rider books to _**_Snakehead._**

**Always Known**

Captain Jack Harkness. An enigma. My former lover. I've always known he would leave me, always known forever was a dream. He's gone with the Doctor. It wasn't that hard to figure it out, what with the comments he had made to Gwen. I haven't told the team because I also know he'll be back soon, but he won't stay for long. I won't be here.

I wish I could hate him, hate him for all the pain he has caused me, all the hurt. First Lisa, then me. I feel as dead as her.

It wasn't hard to leave Torchwood. I simply placed my resignation on Gwen's desk once everyone had gone home. I got on a plane that night. It was too painful to face the memories, so I took Retcon too. I left myself a note.

_To Myself._

_I will notice that I have erased four years worth of memories. I have done so because it hurts to remember them. I was abandoned. The trigger is one I doubt I will ever see again, but it is there in case the impossible happens. I am currently on a plane to Australia; all the papers are in the travel bag. Lets make a new life._

_From, me._

Sad, eh? I did forget easily. I landed in Australia and choosing to trust the handwriting I knew to be my own I didn't try to remember. It didn't take long for me to settle into the flat or the new job at ASIS, the Australian Secret Intelligence Service. In fact, quite the opposite, after the experiences of Torchwood 1 it paled in comparison. And thus, Ianto Jones, top spy, was born.

My life was to change again when I received a mission, 16 years later, one that was technically unofficial. The ASIS was loaning me out (ever compared yourself to a library book?) to MI6. The briefing was clear; I was to masquerade as a father to the child spy, Alex Rider. All I had to do was get close to Gwen and Owen Harper (why did those names sound familiar?) and find out whom they worked for. They had been up to some unusual activities of late. Alex's part was to infiltrate them via their 14 year old daughter Cerwyn. Sounds simple right? Let me tell you my story and you'll see it wasn't quite easy.

Line

As Ianto Jones stepped into the Arrivals lounge he shook his head. Agents stood out like a sore thumb in crowded areas. He liked to think he was different. Australia had agreed with him, though he spent more time on other continents. He sauntered up to them, disregarding the board. He followed the agents out of the Cardiff International Airport. He then slid into the limo, next to the 14 year old spy.

"Ianto Jones, a pleasure to meet you Alex." He smiled pleasantly and he returned the greeting.

"You're Welsh." Alex added.

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"What exactly is this mission?" Alex asked. Ianto raised his eyebrow.

"They haven't told you?" Alex shook his head and scowled. Ianto resolved to leave out nothing.

"Ok Alex, we are here because two people have caught the attention of MI6. Gwen and Owen Harper have been married for just under fifteen years; following the discovery Gwen was pregnant with Owen's child. This child is Cerwyn Catherine Harper, same age as you. Our job is to ascertain whether they are a threat to the British government. It is our duty to infiltrate Gwen and Owen's life, and attempt to find out as much as possible. To do this our cover story is that you are my son and we have lived in Chelsea for some years. This is low risk so my surname, Jones, is acceptable. We have moved here following the death of my wife and your mother, Aerona Jones." Alex did not miss the sad look that flitted over Ianto's eyes.

"She was your wife." Ianto nodded.

"She died two months ago. Scorpia." Alex sympathized and the rest of the ride was made in silence.

Alex watched the shops go by and wondered how long they would be there for. In truth when Blunt had offered him this job he had accepted it. Things were so bad at school, Jack had been forced to pull him out and hire a personal tutor who had got him up to speed with relative ease.

He looked at the older man and studied him. He would guess that Ianto was in his thirties, but knew he was closer to forty. The man had a certain look about him, one that Alex found disconcerting, which in itself was rare. The man had seen and done much more then Alex. He knew that he could never compete.

The car stopped, and out stepped Ianto and Alex Jones, ready to begin their mission.

Line

"You ready?" Ianto whispered softly as he parked outside of Alex's school. Alex gave a curt nod and left. Ianto watched him go and sighed. What had the kid been through to make him so cold? He shook his head and drove off. Ianto frowned as he pulled up at the local supermarket. He needed to grab some things to keep them going – but what did Alex like? He knew Alex was allergic to strawberries but that was about it. He sighed. He would have to go by instincts.

"Ianto?" Ianto turned at the sound of his name. Before him was an Asian woman who quite literally launched herself at him. Ianto was extremely confused.

"Er…do I know you?" He asked, then seeing hurt flit through her eyes, regretted the harsh words.

"I'm Toshiko, we worked together for three and a half years about 16 years ago now." Understanding flew through his mind – the retcon!

"In that case I apologise Toshiko, but since then I have had a case of amnesia where I was unable to remember those four years." He placed a false grin on his face and shrugged. Toshiko nodded in understanding.

"Retcon?" Ianto nodded and left the supermarket.

Line

"You lot get your arses here NOW!" Toshiko yelled, and the rest of the team plus Martha looked at her quizzically. She paused, wondering how to broach the subject.

"I've found Ianto Jones." She took in each person's facial expressions. Owen looked surprised, Gwen looked shocked, Jack blank and Martha confused.

"Who's Ianto Jones?" Jack answered.

"Our technical support before you came." Gwen scowled at him.

"He kept everything round here running smoothly, as well as reminded Jack on a personal basis that love isn't just a fairytale." Jack scowled back.

"Where has he been Tosh? We searched for weeks."

"I just looked him up on the database, it's weird because last time we did that we got nothing, now I have everything. He took retcon just before he left and went to Australia for a year, then went to Chelsea, London, got married and had a son, Alex. He moved back to Cardiff a few days ago. His wife Aerona Jones died in a random gun attack two months ago. Also, his son goes to Cerwyn's school."

As the others discussed coincidence, Jack silently retreated to his office and got out a picture from his desk. It showed him and Ianto at the beach. They had taken a long weekend away together. Tears slowly fell down his face and wondered whether it was unreasonable to hate a dead woman for having what he dreamed of.

Line

I am honestly not at all sure about this story, so all comments are welcome and if I get enough I'll carry it on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Always Known **

_Chapter 2_

Alex took a deep breath. No matter how many times he did this, it never got any easier. He walked into the tutor room and 30 pairs of eyes settled on him.

"Ah! Alex Jones I believe." The teacher, Jacob Hayden, was fairly young, a NQT, Newly Qualified Teacher. Also suspected of having affairs with some of his older students. And now his form tutor. Great. Alex made some scathing comments in his mind whilst he told the class some basic facts that Ianto had told him the night before. He carefully omitted some details to pique the curiosity of Miss Cerwyn Harper.

He was seated at the back of the class and studied Cerwyn, she seemed innocent enough, but her eyes portrayed some greater knowledge. From the files, it indicated that Cerwyn was something of a loner. He wondered if she knew what her parents were up to. Alex cocked his head to one side. She was extremely pretty, with long dark hair and huge green eyes. It was amazing that she looked so gorgeous without make-up on. Alex snapped himself out of it before his thoughts could take a different avenue. Being a teenage boy first and foremost, it didn't work so well and he found his eyes being drawn to her.

At break he was trying to figure out how to approach her. She was by herself, which made it easier. She was also reading and setting off "Don't come near me" signals.

"Wouldn't bother mate." Came a deep voice from behind him. It was another of the guys from his tutor – what was his name? Don? Trevor?

"John Williams is me name." Ok, John. Alex nodded.

"Alex Ri- Jones." He mentally whacked himself for his almost slip. John didn't seem to notice. He hastily went on. "Why shouldn't I bother with her?"

"Her mam used to be me Da's girlfriend. He says all Cooper girls are trouble and the fact that no one can take their eyes offa Cerwyn for a few days cements that for me." Alex nodded.

"Well, thanks for the info _mate _but I like to find out for myself." Alex confidently strode over to sit next to Cerwyn.

"Please go away." She said without looking up from her book. Alex smirked slightly. She reminded him slightly of Sabina, feisty and upfront.

"Nah, I'm good thanks." Cerwyn sighed and carefully placed a bookmark on her page.

"Look sweetie, you ask around about me and you'll find that everyone thinks I'm a freak. I just saw you talking to Williams; well he's the worst. Started rumours, probably at his father's orders. So, if you want to survive until college then piss off." Alex nodded.

"I like to make my own decisions thanks, and as for not fitting in, I couldn't care less." Cerwyn raised an eyebrow. Alex smiled.

"Now, Miss Harper, I am afraid I find myself at a loss, my Dad and I only moved here yesterday and I have no idea where I'm going here, feel like escorting me to the cinema tonight?" Cerwyn smiled and nodded lightly.

"I'll pick you up at seven," he said grinning, taking down the address he already knew by heart.

The two teenagers spent the rest of break talking about this and that, but nothing about their respective families.

Ianto took his Sheppard's pie out of the oven and dished himself up a plate. He was extremely impressed with the speed Alex worked. One day and he already had a date with the girl. He took a bite and grimaced. Maybe he would just order in.

Alex sat in the living room rather awkwardly, waiting for Cerwyn to get finished. They were only going to the cinema – how long does that take? Granted it was more the fact Mr Harper was glaring at him suspiciously that was putting him off more. Alex hated these situations.

A glint caught his eye and he saw it was only a picture reflected light. But the people in the picture made him look twice. Unaware of Owen's glares he got up o look at it, and was shocked to see Ianto in it. He was younger and happier but it was definitely him. He was with Cerwyn's parents, a Japanese woman and a man in a military coat. It also looked as though there was something between the two as they were hugging.

"You knew my Dad?" Alex asked, not realising how easily the word 'Dad' slipped out.

"Your Dad? Oh! You're Ianto's son! Tosh said how he had a kid at Wyn's school now." Alex felt his heart sink. Was this another Snakehead incident? The spy he was working with was against the mission? He was well and truly freaked as he sat back down. But surely if Ianto was a double-crosser, the Harpers wouldn't have left a photo there.

"Didn't you know your Dad used to live and work in Cardiff?" Alex shook his head.

"He never mentioned it."

"How is he anyway? He left really suddenly."

"Who left really suddenly Dad?" Cerwyn walked into the room, followed by her mum. She looked gorgeous in a short skirt and heels that emphasized her long legs.

"No one sweetie." And that was the end of that conversation – but the start of a hell of a night for Alex. If anyone were to ask them later what the saw at the cinema, neither would be able to remember.

* * *

A/N: Another reminder – this is an Alex Rider/Torchwood crossover, with spoilers for series 1 of Torchwood and all the Alex Rider books up to Snakehead. As much as I would like to claim any character I can't. Except Cerwyn, she is mine.

Anyway, tell me what you think. Also, I would just like to point out I am not Welsh in any shape or form, so if I put an accent or something very very wrong- I apologise profusely!!!!!!!

COOKIES


	3. Chapter 3

**Always Known**

Chapter 3 

Ianto gently sighed. All around him were images of his past. Everything from the Millennium centre to the cafe over the road aroused images, a side effect to the Retcon he supposed. In truth he was afraid. For so long he had wondered why, and who. He had been abandoned and the pain was enough to make him want to forget – but why?

Alex coming down the stairs snapped Ianto out of his reverie. It was a Saturday. He watched as the teenager, dressed only in pyjama bottoms, poured himself some cereal. He studied the scars that adorned his body, and recognised the one on his chest to be a bullet wound. He winced. No child should have been shot by his age. It was incredible how far some organisations were willing to go. Alex sat down. Ianto smiled.

"Anything interesting?" Alex hesitated. Ianto carried on.

"Even the tiniest insignificant detail could be of use Alex, but you've been on the job less then 24 hours, so don't worry too much." Alex made up his mind.

"There was a picture…it was of you with the Harpers and a couple of other people…" Ianto mentally whacked himself as he went through the implications, and remembered Toshiko from the supermarket. Shit, the dates matched. He thought hard. He could either lay his cards on the table, or not. He looked into Alex's eyes and made his choice. The boy had too much distrust in his heart to be fobbed off easily.

"16 years ago, I lived and worker in Cardiff, however, during this time I fell in love with someone, and that person abandoned me. I couldn't cope with the memories, so I took an amnesia pill and moved to Australia. Somehow I think I am going to regret taking that bloody pill. Was one of the people in the photo Japanese?" Alex nodded.

"A woman."

"Lets search the database for a Toshiko currently living in Cardiff. Shouldn't be too difficult."

Alex found it first in the phone book and Ianto scowled in jest. Bloody smartass.

He showed Ianto the number and he picked up the phone.

"You have reached the answer phone of Toshiko Sato, I am currently unavailable right now, so please leave a message after the beep."

"Hello Toshiko, this is Ianto Jones? I'm really sorry about the abrupt way I left yesterday; I was hoping you'd meet me for a drink? I'm hoping you'll be able to help revive my memories." He put the phone down, and Alex admired him for his no nonsense attitude.

"There's something else which might be an idea, a guy at school said his dad used to be Mrs Harper's girlfriend?" Ianto nodded slowly.

"That would be Rhys Williams, he was engaged to Gwen when they broke up. Makes sense he might know a thing or two. Reckon we could pay a visit?"

"I don't think after the cold way I spoke to his son he would be overly receptive." Ianto shrugged. Rhys was biased anyway.

"Ok then-" Ianto was interrupted by the phone. He rolled his eyes. "Let the answer phone get it." The machine stopped ringing and bleeped.

"Hi Ianto, this is Tosh, no worries about yesterday. I can understand why you did what you did-" Ianto lunged for the phone.

"Hi Tosh, sorry about that I was, er, in the shower." Alex tried not to laugh at the pathetic excuse. Ianto glared.

"Anyway, I know a pub if you still want that drink?" She asked hesitantly. Ianto thought quickly.

"Actually, would you mind coming over to my place? I don't trust my son home alone."

"That's fine, I'm free tonight, but if that's no good then it will have to be next weekend. Nightmare at work."

"Tonight's fine. Come round at about 8." He rattled off the address and put the phone down.

"Nice." Alex said smirking. Ianto scowled at the 14 year old. If he didn't quit that he'd end up with a permanent scowl on his face.

"How exactly are you going to get her to talk?" Alex asked.

"Well, first of all, in a home people are more relaxed about what they say, also a lot of alcohol should do the trick. Plus a fourteen year old spy making himself scarce and a tape recorder makes everything worthwhile and so much easier."

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Ianto was extremely nervous. It had been years, six to be exact, since he'd asked a woman to his flat. Before he married Aerona anyway. He pushed the painful thoughts of his wife from his mind. He needed to keep his mind on the mission. He absolutely could not let that waver.

He gently plumped up a pillow as the doorbell rang. He opened it to reveal the gorgeous woman in front of him. Age and maturity suited Toshiko.

"Please, come in." He stood aside to let Tosh in and shut the door.

"Would you like a glass of wine? Or something else?"

"That would be wonderful thank you Ianto." Ianto showed Tosh into the living room and poured them both a glass. For a moment there was an awkward silence.

"Dad! Where's my maths book?" Alex's voice rang out and he rushed into the room.

"Isn't it in the kitchen?" Alex rummaged under the chair and recovered the book. Ianto frowned. Sneaky little so and so. Alex smirked and left the room.

"Sorry about Alex, he's a little…eccentric." Tosh smiled. Thank God for 14 year olds.

"It's fine. A friend of mine, Gwen, has a daughter around Alex's age. Cerwyn." Ianto pretended to realise.

"Ah, that would be the girl he's been talking to over the last few days, racking up my phone bill." Tosh laughed. Then her expression turned slightly more serious.

"You said you wanted me to help revive your memories." Ianto's face also turned more sombre.

"I confess Tosh, I just wanted to know I hadn't done anything stupid. I…I left myself a note stating that I'd been badly hurt, that I didn't want to remember. Weak and cowardly of me I know but, I've been through enough hurt recently that I don't want more."

"Your wife?" Ianto looked at her in genuine surprise.

"You know?"

"I know she was killed in a random gun fight." A chord stuck deep in Ianto's chest.

"There was nothing random about it." He said under his breath.

"Sorry?"

"Can we not talk about this, please?" Ianto asked softly.

"Why am I here Ianto? You've stated you don't want to remember." Ianto breathed deeply.

"I don't know Tosh, perhaps because you're familiar, I know I can trust you. Perhaps it's one lonely soul calling out for another. I hope you don't think I'm presuming too much Tosh, but I am in need of company. I love my son, but he can't heal the ache his mother's death left." Tosh nodded and hugged him, and Ianto realised what he said had been the truth.

The two stayed like that for some time, talking only afterwards of random nothings, Tosh leaving with the promise to get back together soon enough. Ianto shut the door and sighed, praying Tosh didn't get hurt. She was a nice girl, he just dreaded to think that the Harper's were doing something he would have to tell MI6 about, especially if Tosh went down with them.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Jack gently held Martha to him. Ever since his return to Cardiff sixteen years ago he had felt an empty space inside, caused by losing Ianto, replaced by Martha almost immediately. He got out of bed, careful not to wake Martha up.

He sat in his office chair and thought. Ianto was in this city at this very moment. What was he doing? Was he sleeping alone? Jealousy flared in him. Tosh had told them that she was meeting him tonight.

Though he couldn't complain. He left Ianto at a critical point in their relationship, he returned and didn't try to find him, allowed Martha to take his place as Torchwood member and lover.

He put his head in his hands. He had made a mess of his life. Traded in the man he loved for the woman he fancied. He was pathetic.

* * *

Not sure about this chapter, but who knows? Thank you to all my reviewers! I love hearing from you, and I hope this chapter reaches your expectations. 

COOKIES


	4. Chapter 4

**Always Known**

_Chapter 4_

Jack Harkness was pissed off. Very pissed off, and everyone knew that when Jack was pissed off it was a good idea to stay out of his way - well everyone except one Gwen Harper.

"Jack, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jack looked up at the woman in front of his desk. Even after 17 years she still believed she could order him around.

"Go away Gwen."

"Not until you tell me what is wrong."

"No."

"Ok, a guessing game - Is it about Ianto?" Gwen trained her cold eyes on him, and Jack broke.

"Yes." Gwen had to strain her ears to hear that short simple word.

"You loved him, it's only right you should feel upset that you are no longer a part of his life."

"Wrong." Gwen looked at him quizzically. Jack saw the look. "I still love him. I can't get him out of my mind, it's driving me crazy, knowing he's in the same city as me, but that I don't know where he is, who he's with. Anything. And I can't go to him, because that wouldn't be fair on Martha." Gwen stared at Jack for a moment, clearly pondering something. She left the room, and Jack could see her pull an envelope out of her desk drawer. Silently she handed it to him.

"Open it." Jack broke the seal and did as she said. Inside were a variety of different pictures, all of them consisted of Owen with various women, and almost half included Martha. Each and every single person was naked and involved in a various sexual position. Jack put his hand to his mouth, mortified, as he realised the implications.

"Oh God, Gwen, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, I've known for a long time and Owen knows I know. We only got married for Cerwyn, and now she's old enough to understand that Owen and me aren't in love. We've filed for a divorce." Jack got up from his desk and hugged Gwen, both lost in thoughts of the mess they'd made of their lives.

* * *

"Are you ok, Wyn? You look quite off today." Alex gently probed. It was true, Cerwyn was pale and looked like she hadn't slept properly in ages. She looked at him as if she was going to burst into tears.

"My parents are getting a divorce." Sympathy lit up in Alex's eyes and he drew his (girl?)friend into a hug. They were sitting on his bed trying to do homework, but who cares about education during an emotional crisis?

At that moment, Ianto walked into the room holding a tray of goodies. He frowned when he saw Cerwyn's tear-stained cheeks. Gently he transferred her from Alex's arms to his and simply let her cry.

Later as Ianto unpacked the Chinese food he starting talking.

"I know it's hard Cerwyn, divorces are never pleasant, but you will get through this. Just remember you're parents love you." Cerwyn snorted.

"Enough to dump me on Uncle Jack's lap for the time being." An alarm bell rang in Ianto's head. He turned to look at Cerwyn.

"Who?"

"Oh Uncle Jack is a guy Mam and Dad work with. My honorary Uncle, not a biological uncle. I don't have any of those. His now ex-girlfriend is to become my new stepmama. Anyway Mam has to go to London about a new branch being opened and Dad is going to a medical conference next week supposedly and Martha is going with him. Aunt Tosh can't look after me either because she's in a hotel - You know her flat got set on fire, right?" Ianto nodded.

"So that means I get to stay with Uncle Jack in the Hub on a very uncomfy sofa." The thought of questioning her about the 'Hub' hadn't even crossed his mind.

"You know, you're always welcome to stay in the spare room here right? And I do actually mean the spare room by the way Alex." Alex tried to look innocent, but failed miserably.

"The would be great Ianto! I'll ask Mam tonight."

* * *

Within the next 24 hours it was organised, Cerwyn would stay with Ianto and Alex whilst her parents did everything they could to stay away from each other in the following week. Only problem was that Gwen insisted that Ianto allow Jack to stay too - simply for the sake of protection. What the 14-year-old girl needed protection from was beyond his comprehension. But now he was getting suspicious.

Captain Jack Harkness (could his name get anymore pretentious?) arrived at 7.00 on the dot, even before Cerwyn herself had arrived. By now Ianto was just plain twitchy, he couldn't find any actual records of Captain Harkness on any database, and he had looked on the ASIS database, the CIA, MI6, everywhere, all he found were some shady reports on how good looking he was. And boy, was he good looking.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Ianto pulse raced.

"Jones, Ianto Jones." The Captain smiled and Ianto was sure he was going to become a puddle anytime soon.

"Pleasure to meet you Jones, Ianto Jones." All Ianto could think as he led Jack into the living room was how strong the feeling of lust was.

"So Captain, any preferences over meals?" Ianto struggled to keep his voice at normal, but knew he had failed when his voice came out deep and husky.

In Jack's mind a similar whirlwind was going on, how similar their meeting today was to the first time they had met, how the more physical emotions had come rushing back. All he really wanted to do was jump Ianto. And that voice! If anything his time in Australia had deepened his sexy Welsh accent. Wait - what did Ianto just ask?

They two men were interrupted from their thoughts by the doorbell. Ianto reluctantly rose and opened the door to Gwen and Owen Harper, as well as Toshiko and another woman, who he assumed was Martha; all three with a very grim look on their faces and no Cerwyn. Without warning Owen had punched Ianto.

"You son of a-"

"Owen! What are you doing?!" Jack yelled as he helped Ianto up.

"He 's been spying on us Jack, him and his fucked up son!" Jack stared at Ianto, who had to look away from the betraying gaze. Jack nodded.

"Take him and Alex to the Hub." Ianto blinked hard.

"ALEX! CODE RED, RUN!" he yelled and after a moment he heard the car start.

It only took a few minutes for Jack, Tosh, Owen, Gwen and Martha to tie him down.

"If you wanted to play bondage, you only needed to ask." Ianto said with a saucy wink, desperately trying not to show his terror.

"Hey, only I get to make the dirty remarks. In bed though..."

"Jack!"

"Anyway. What is your mission?" Ianto thought fast- surely these people meant no harm? Or at least his torture / death would prevent Alex's capture? No matter what he did now, Ianto knew he was screwed.

* * *

**SPOILERS FOR 'EXIT WOUNDS' BELOW!!**

Sorry it's taken so long to get this out, but I was nearly done when the last episode shocked my muse into orbit. Anyway, I've been reading god knows how many author's notes on Tosh and Owen, and I have an idea for a series of stories, which I'll also post on my challenge forum, anyway, a series on Tosh and Owen on 'What Is, Was and Could have been.' Basically a tribute to Tosh and Owen. My suggestion is three authors get together and each one does a separate part. As it is my challenge, I'll do one part, but if there are any other authors, who feel like doing one part, then message me!! Should be a good tribute to Tosh and Owen. J

RIP Tosh and Owen, you will not be forgotten.

Insanity


	5. Chapter 5

**Always Known**

_Chapter 5_

Ianto awoke the next morning in a dark cell, which he assumed belonged to the Captain. He struggled to piece together how he had got there, remembering only the Captain's demand. Judging by the fuzziness and memory loss, he would assume he had been drugged. A door slammed and Ianto winced at the pain in his head. Either drugged or he had got very drunk.

Looking up Ianto saw Harkness. He kept a blank mask on his face.

"What time is it?" He asked, his voice husky and dry.

" 9.00 am. 14th February. Happy Valentines day Ianto Jones." Two days after he had been discovered.

"Where is Alex?" Ianto looked directly at his captor. Harkness just gave a bitter smile.

"Such concern…For a child who isn't yours." Ianto snapped. He leapt up, adrenaline pumping through his body, clearing away the fog and shattering the mask.

"What does it matter?! You have probably found out all you need now, but Alex is my responsibility." Ianto was becoming desperate.

"That's the thing Ianto, we know precious little about you. I'll give you a quick run down of what we do know though. Your name is Ianto Jones, born to Ifan and May Jones. You are 41 years old, 42 this August. You joined the Torchwood Institute, and then four years later removed your memory with Retcon. You moved to Australia, joined the ASIS and married Aerona Castinara, who died in a random shoot out, sixteen years into your marriage. Want to fill in the blanks?" Ianto replaced the mask, which had temporarily fallen

"Tell me where Alex is and then I'll tell you what you want to know." Harkness slowly nodded and brought a piece of paper out from his coat. He unfolded it and slid it under the door.

_For the eyes of Ianto Jones_

_Ianto, we have Alex secure. For your safety we have told TORCHWOOD nothing, your place in this mission is declared over. _

_MI5_

The watermark unique to MI5 was in the centre of the note. Ianto sighed with relief and ran his fingers through his hair. He nodded and looked the Captain in the eyes. Within them he saw just how tired the Captain was. A man who had been betrayed more times then Ianto had years.

"What do you want to know Captain?"

"Everything, from when you left Cardiff."

"Sit down Captain. This story is long." The captain did so and the Spy followed, making himself comfortable on the stone floor, or as much as possible anyway.

"I don't know why I left Cardiff, and I am not sure I want to know, but my story begins shortly after, when I joined the ASIS. When I was there I met the most beautiful woman, her name was Aerona Castinara. She was Welsh-Australian and she had the most brilliant sapphire eyes that a man could just drown in. She was one of the ASIS's top spies. But the work leaves scars, and even though most of the physical scars disappeared with time, the emotional ones and internal ones took longer.

Emotionally she was shattered, just wanted a normal life, to settle down and raise a family, but even then that would be difficult. During the course of duty her ovarian tubes had been severely damaged, making it impossible for her to conceive naturally, I didn't care, I loved her more then life itself, and even though a natural pregnancy was impossible, we tried IVF. For sixteen years it did nothing, and we talked about adopting, but a week before we begun the adoption process, we found out she was pregnant. It was the happiest day of our lives. I took leave from the ASIS and we planned for our baby.

But six months later… Aerona was targeted. Scorpia is an organisation that will sink to new lows for money. Theft, extortion, mass-murder, you name it. They are truly despicable. During the course of our careers, both Aerona and myself had crossed paths with them. They don't tale too kindly with people meddling, and so, when Aerona was six months pregnant, they shot her and other bystanders to make it look random. I got a letter, with just one sentence: **Don't mess with Scorpia. **It contained their insignia at the bottom.

Of course, I couldn't keep well enough alone. Scorpia had to pay. So I accepted an unofficial assignment, protect Alex Rider from Scorpia. They have shot at him several times before, a mere child placed in danger by those who were supposed to protect him. So I went along with it and developed a false mission, one that might have come up with interesting results none the less. Torchwood is relatively unknown territory to MI5 and other nations, and they want to know what Torchwood does, so I discovered Gwen and Owen Harper, two members of Torchwood. I had to come up with a reason to involve Alex and Cerwyn was the best bet.

So, Captain Harkness, what do you intend to do with me now?"

The Captain sat in silence contemplating Ianto's story. Slowly he nodded.

"Your intention was to protect Alex, but something doesn't quite ring true, why protect him, why not take a more physical approach?"

"Alex was the child Aerona and I were going to adopt, we would have adopted him anyway. His parents were murdered by Scorpia, and he had no one to protect him. He was constantly used by MI5. We were going to save him." Slowly, Jack rose and left the room, leaving Ianto to his thoughts.

"Do you think he's telling the truth Jack?" Gwen asked. Jack sighed, his eyes showing his age clearly.

"Yes. Ianto is a good liar, but his ears move up and down when he doesn't tell the full truth."

Sorry for the wait, it has been an absolutely mad few months. First it was GCSE's, then the weekend after my grandfather died and my grandmother isn't taking it very well.

Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy. Sorry it's quite short.

InsanityamI

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Always Known

**Always Known**

_Chapter 6_

Ianto sat in the cell, wondering when he would be released, if ever. Torchwood was known to be a harsh organisation. He sighed. For some reason the knowledge that Alex was with MI6 was exactly comforting. He needed to get out; he needed to get to Alex before Blunt did something stupid. Again. He looked around, concrete wall, no chance of escape that way, not even through the impenetrable glass. Ianto frowned and begun to pace. How to get out? He had a thought.

"Don't suppose you're going to let me out any time soon?" He asked aloud, certain someone was watching via CCTV. An intercom crackled.

"Nope" Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Please?" He asked mildly.

"Still no." Ianto identified the voice as the Captain's. Hmmm, know thy enemy.

"Can you send someone down to keep me company?"

"Not a chance." Ianto tried to look as uninterested as possible, then smirked and begun singing at the top of his voice…

"I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves…"

Upstairs in the Hub, the team winced. Ianto was deliberately using a horrible high-pitched noise.

"He can't keep going forever." Jack reassured his teammates.

_Five minutes later…_

"Tosh! Turn the bloody sound off!" yelled Owen, Tosh did so, but that wasn't enough to drown the sound coming direct from the cells, if anything he got louder, and switched songs.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round." The team groaned as Ianto went through the mama's, baby's, bus driver, ghosts, windscreen wipers, horn…well, you get the idea. After that, he moved onto another equally annoying song.

"I love you, you love me, we're one happy fam-i-ly ,"

"I always hated that purple dinosaur." Moaned Gwen.

"Cerwyn would never stop watching it." Agreed Owen, and the pair smiled at the joint memories. This Ianto business had reminded them that they could get along, even though there was a divorce underway.

A slam could be heard and the wind rushed as Jack stomped to the door leading to the cells.

"I can't take this anymore!"

"Ah, Captain Harkness, want to join me in a sing – a –long? I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie World –" In under a second, Jack entered the cell and had Ianto up against the wall by his throat, leaving only enough space for him to breathe.

"Over the course of the last seventeen years, you have caused me so much pain and misery, I can't take it any more!" Ianto was about to make a comment as the man loosened his grip, but was interrupted by the onslaught of the Captain's mouth, totally silencing Ianto for the first time in years. To both parties, it was perfect, like coming home.

In a matter of minutes, clothes were flying everywhere, and before the men knew it they were asleep and totally satisfied. It was only when morning neared that the Welshman got dressed and quietly left the open cell, the only thought being that he had to get to Alex, before Blunt could send him away.

When the Captain awoke, he was not happy at all. All he could understand was that Ianto had left him, AGAIN. Where the hell was he?

At the time of the Captain's awakening, Ianto was already three-quarters of the way to the London Bank, the secret HQ of MI6. What he found there though, was not what he expected.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

I know it's sort, and I am sorry this took a while! My inspiration is a bit on the annoying side at the moment, on the other side of the coin - I got my GCSE Results and they RULE!!

Hopefully another chapter will soon appear out of nowhere! Am thinking of doing a similar crossover, but with Harry Potter - thoughts?

Also, if anyone wants to join the staff of my C2, PM me - I can't do it by myself!! It's called, 'The Best of Jack n' Ianto' and as the title, says, I have an extremely high standard (check it out!) IMOO of course.

Bye bye! Plz review, the chapters appear faster that way!

Insanity

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Always Known**

_Chapter 7_

"Well, well, looks like we have ourselves Ianto Jones gentlemen." Ianto looked from side to side, at the multitude of dead bodies. Alan Blunt was amongst them. He turned to face the cold eyes of the murderer pointing a gun at him. Morana Zahnow was, quite plainly, evil. A leader of Scorpia who revelled in death and pain. The hairs on the back of Ianto's neck stood to attention as his ice – blue eyes displayed the extent of his fury. This was his wife's murderer, and he was determined her blood would be on his hands.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Jack literally ran up the stairs and, ignoring his friends, raced to the computers to look at the CCTV, which showed Ianto pick up his weapons, leave and pick up a car conveniently parked outside. He hit the desk and followed Ianto's route, all the way to London, and hacked into the back-up security tapes at MI6, only helpless to watch as Ianto had a gun aimed at him.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Ianto stared at Morana, whilst thinking what he could possibly do, he was basically trapped, Morana had her lackeys all over the building, blocking his only escape routes. He had two options, rollover and die, or fight and die. Neither outcome was overly pleasant, but if he died, he was going to take Morana with him. Quicker then any living person had ever seen, Ianto withdrew his own gun, aimed and fired, shooting Morana in the shoulder. The woman hissed and Ianto dived, a vague idea sprouting in his lightning mind, shooting as many people on one side as possible, he sprinted as Morana shot at him, he entered the hidden lift and set it going for a random floor. The lift began to slow, a sign that it was being manually stopped and Ianto threw himself through the trapdoor at the top of the lift, then leaped through the ventilation system. The adrenaline rose and Ianto continued without fault. This is what he had been trained to do and he would damned well make his teachers proud. He exited the shaft and ran for the stairs to the roof. He rapidly pulled out his mobile phone, pressing speed dial one. The phone started ringing,

Bang!

Ianto dropped the phone, clutching his left shoulder in agony, watching as it splintered on the pavement below, once again he faced Morana, who was using the opposite shoulder.

"Now Ianto Jones, it is time to die." Ianto's face contorted into a smirk worthy of any evil murderer.

"Not today, Morana." At that moment Morana gasped and fell forward, entirely unexpecting the surprise attack.

"It's been a while Ianto." Captain John Hart threw his rifle over his back and helped his comrade stand up and led him inside the space ship.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Jack, and the Torchwood team, watched these proceedings in amazement, not sure whether to be shocked at Ianto's stealth and skill, or his association with John Hart, who had managed to shoot practically every member of the team in his search for an Arcadian diamond.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

"So Ianto, where to darlin'?" Ianto smiled.

"Cardiff." John gave Ianto a look which said "What the hell?!"

"I knew there was something off about that note Blunt sent me, I just couldn't put my finger on it." John shrugged.

"So what?"

"He said, _your place in this mission is declared over." _John made a gesture to carry on.

" Blunt couldn't order me to do anything, I chose to take this mission, and for all intents and purposes I was the only one who could call it off, a protection mission is entirely within the hands of the protector, unless he is incapable. Blunt knew I was going to stay in Cardiff when I finished the mission, for something of a break, he would have ensured Alex was there. Can I use your phone? The one that can't be traced?" John muttered about Welshmen who knew everything and handed the phone over. Ianto dialled the number he had memorised and John returned to the ships controls.

"Dad?" Alex said as soon as the phone picked up.

"It's me Alex, thank God you're ok."

"I was picked up halfway to London by Wolf, saying it wasn't safe."

"Good, just stay where you are, be on the lookout."

"Are you coming?"

" No, I am calling in help and we are going to destroy Scorpia once and for all."

"What about-"

"No Alex, you have seen more then any fourteen year old boy should have to, it wasn't right for Blunt to tell you about your uncle, nor was it right for him to send you on that mission."

"You knew my uncle?"

"Worked with him on seven separate occasions, we'll talk later, I have to get started, before Scorpia realises Morana's mistake."

"Bye Dad."

"Stay safe Alex."

He terminated the call.

"Who exactly are we going to get help from?" John asked, raising one eyebrow. Ianto sighed.

"I've been a coward John."

"Hey! Who was that rescued countless children, when overlords were bombing their homes, who saved thousands-"

"No John, I've been a coward about my past. I need to find out what happened in those four years, because I know I've met Morana before – but I can't remember where."

"She's dead Ianto." Ianto sighed.

"But not for long."

John nearly crashed the plane.

* * *

Ok, I have slightly altered this chapter – which is still shit btw. I have also edited out my interesting way of using the word 'whose', and thank you for pointing that out to me picky and paranoid!

Insanity


	8. Chapter 8

**Always Known**

_Chapter 8_

"So Eye Candy, what now?" John asked as they left the hub. Ianto ran his fingers through his chestnut hair.

"Honestly? No clue. As it stands the bitch from hell is going to be pissed, and I don't know what we can do other then find various ways to make me remember." John opened his mouth.

"No I do not believe having sex in a spaceship/arcade/elevator or the mayor's office will bring my memory back."

"Fine if you want to go to a hotel, I can live with that." Ianto just gave John 'The Look'. "God, you did get boring. Anyway, when are we going to break into Torchwood?" Ianto chuckled.

"You know me too well my friend. And tonight, sooner I get my memory back, sooner I can retire."

"Good man."

"Is that it?" Gwen asked to the silent room. "Will Ianto really give up that easily?"

"Well I guess so Gwen." Sarcasm dripped from Owen's mouth.

"Children, children. We are professionals; private matters do not seep into our work lives, unless they are directly related to me. Anyway, no Gwen I don't think Ianto will leave it at that. We all know Ianto's mind is too complex to be fooled by Retcon, so I think he left a specific trigger, something he knew he was unlikely to ever see again."

"Which probably means something in this hub." Owen summarised. Jack nodded.

"The only question then is when?"

"He's a poet and didn't know it." Owen muttered.

"It would probably be in a day or two." Gwen spoke, ignoring Owen's stupid remark. Tosh nodded, as did a reluctant Martha.

Briefly Jack thought about it.

"Ok, everyone go home, it's been one of those days." No one waited to be told twice.

Jack slowly walked into his office and sat behind his desk and allowed his mind to wander into the past, somewhere he rarely allowed himself to go anymore.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Ianto laughed jogging round the desk, a smile on his face.

_Hearing him made Jack smile too and he followed Ianto, trying not very hard to catch him. Ianto let himself be caught regardless and Jack slowly bent his head…_

His mobile phone began to beep and Jack glanced at the text message.

Be careful with Ianto tonight Jack, there's more to him then meets the eye now. G xxx

Jack smiled. No one could put anything past Gwen Cooper.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

"Ready?"

"Of course I am, do I look like a novice?" Ianto rolled his eyes and led the way. He had already altered the CCTV; they simply showed the last five hours in a loop.

Entering the tourist office was easy, when you had a drunken megalomaniac nick the key out of the girl-doctor's coat.

Ianto smirked, how foolish was Torchwood?

"Not very foolish at all, Ianto Jones." Ianto turned round to see Jack blocking the door to the tourist centre. He paled significantly.

"Ummmm…I'll just go shall I?" John went to leave and Jack didn't stop him."

"Traitor" Ianto muttered. Jack's lips twitched.

"John's main priority is John. He knows I won't hurt you, but I'd probably hurt him" Ianto met the ice blue eyes. "Want to tell me why you left Ianto?"

"You expected me to stay in a cell. I'm a spy Jack, not a victim, or a whore"

"I never thought you were." Ianto perched on the desk and rubbed his temples. How much more could he take?

"You've no idea Jack. I need those memories." Jack cocked his head.

"Well go on then." Ianto's head shot up as the secret door opened. Confused he looked at Jack, suspicious of a trap. "I want those memories back in your head too Yan." Ianto nodded and began his search.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

"Right, enough cub, you've wiped me out." Wolf threw his card onto the table. Alex sat back smugly. He'd just earned £50 and a Rolex. Wolf scowled at him. Mental note: Never, Ever play UNO with Alex.

Alex looked out of the window, at the surrounding countryside and sighed. Where are you Ianto?

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

After an entire night of searching Ianto gave up and flopped onto the nearest chair. Nothing, absolutely nadda.

"You know, I've missed your pout Ianto." The man in question looked up. And then stuck his tongue out. Jack laughed. "That too." Ianto rolled his eyes. Then a thought occurred to him as he typed 'Morana' into the nearest computer.

_Morana Zahnow – Responsibility Ianto Jones. No more information._

Ianto growled.

"Why'd you need to know about that psycho?" Jack asked. Ianto's eyes widened.

"Jack – did I _tell _you?!" Jack blinked.

"We were lovers Ianto – that's kinda what lovers do." A thousand bombshells dropped at once.

"I left because of _you._" Jack looked away.

"I loved you," Jack nodded.

"You abandoned me." A moment passed then another nod.

"I left you." A final almost unperceivable tilt of the head.

Ianto stood and reverted to 'spy' mode, placing this new revelation in a box to be studied later.

"What did I tell you?"

"Did you not realise we were in – "

"What did I tell you?"

"Ianto, listen to –"

"What did I TELL YOU?"

"You told him what I am Ianto." Ianto spun round to see the woman he despised staring intently at him, more malice in her eyes. Ianto thought about Aerona. He thought about his unborn child. He thought about Alex, he thought about Jack. The faces spiralled in his head.

"And what are you Morana?" he spat, pure hatred in his tone. Morana smiled a twisted ugly smile, of a woman who had been tortured for aeons, left on the brink of insanity,

"You're a mythical being, a…demon to be exact." Jack said. "One of the demons that prey on human souls. Children in particular. But for every demon there is a human angel, and Ianto thought he'd killed you, Ianto was the one chosen to destroy you." Morana turned her gaze to him.

"Yesssss, the foolish boy - angel told you too much, so you too shall die." Without warning she lunged at him, her claw – like nails ripping his clothes as she Changed into a disgusting small … demon. Not like one out of a book, not ugly or with horns and a tail, but seductive in an evil way, but the eyes gave the picture away, a murderer's eyes. Jack fell to the ground bleeding heavily and Ianto saw red, a part of himself screaming _MINE! MINE! _And he leaped, ignoring his recently bandaged shoulder, ignoring his exhaustion; he rugby tackled Morana away from Jack and withdrew his gun, shooting wildly. Morana ceased moving, but from experience he knew she wouldn't stay dead for more then a moment. He turned to Jack, and grabbed gauze. He knelt down beside him and looked for the wound, now non-existent.

"Sorry to disappoint, I can't be hurt for long." He rolled over onto all fours to get up, his shirt in shreds, and a flash of red evident. Ianto pushed aside the shirt blocking the red. A Phoenix, a phoenix tattoo.

"_Ianto!!!!" Jack called happily. Ianto wandered in._

"_Yes lover?" _

"_Look!"_

"_Oh my God Jack, it's a …"_

"_A tattoo, apparently I can get one without it disappearing. A little bit of you with me forever. My phoenix, the one who brings me back and resurrects me."_

_Tears welled up in Ianto's eyes, his heart touched – well more like seized. A little bit of him, even when he was no longer there…_

Memories flooded back to Ianto. And he gently kissed Jack.

"I love you." He whispered to Jack and he turned his head to face the now revived Morana and said just a few magic words.

"I forgive you." And meant it.

But for a demon, who's life, and essence, is spent torturing and devouring others, forgiveness is the very sword that eliminates them, and Morana burst into flames. She would pay dearly for her sins, but not at Ianto's hands. And somewhere Aerona, and her daughter, unborn of earth, smiled.

* * *

Omg, almost a year since my last update. I AM SO SORRY! I really have no excuse except that time escaped me! Although I promise I am going work on the epilogue RIGHT THIS VERY SECOND and get it to you next week! promise!

Insanity


	9. Chapter 9

Always Known

Epilogue

Everything would be ok. That was the reality, of course. Morana was dead. Jack and Ianto were back together. Owen and Martha were married; Gwen and Tosh were dating a pair of very nice young men. Oh, and Alex and Cerwyn, bound together by so many secrets were happily exploring a new side to their youthful relationship. And Ianto had completed the adoption forms. No one would ever even think about harming his son again- a son that fate had almost decreed he would never have.

At last they were happy.

Well. Except for one, slightly minor, detail - After all, they still had Scorpia to deal with.

But that's another story entirely.

"Dad, where's my shirt?"

"Ianto, where's my coat?"

"Alex, Jack, where's my sanity?"

Yes. One happy, if slightly dysfunctional, family.

Of course, somewhere else a Doctor laughed as he toured the galaxy, finally landing in a time neither he, nor Jack, had visited before. There he saw something rather peculiar. A young man, with dark hair and a Welsh accent, approaching another boy, neither more then 20. Both handsome, one in a suit and the other in a coat.

"I'm Ianto." The one in a suit said. The other took his hand, a secret smile on his face.

"And I'm Jack."

The Doctor laughed. Reincarnation at its finest. And across the room, a young woman also smiled, and their eyes met. Aerona. The Celtic Goddess of Fate. He laughed quietly, delighted that the little Goddess had found a way to bring her lover of generations gone past happiness. After all, whilst she loved him and he loved her, they were not meant for each other. She smiled and approached the Doctor.

"Well Doctor? Did I not choose well?"

"You sound like a child." He replied. She laughed lightly, so as not to disturb the talking boys. She gave one final glance to the man she had once born a child with and left. The Doctor followed.

"How is Angel?" He referred to the little girl who Ianto had fathered. Also the angel who guided Ianto so many years ago. After all, what is time to a Goddess? She did not answer, merely walked into the light, and away, from Earth once more. Perhaps she would take a new lover. Perhaps she would not. But neither would she allow Ianto or Jack to ever be alone again.

After all, it was fate.

* * *

Ok, I am a terrible person, almost two years - Sheesh! I have no excuse. And this is probably by far the worst chapter I've ever written, but the story needed to be finished, and hey, I'm a sucker for a happy ending where everyone wins! Not to mention, if I had my way, Ianto would still be alive :(

Well, for those that read this, and have stuck with me through the good times, the bad times, and the damn annoying times. Thank you. I truely do appreciate it!

Cookies to all!

InsanityamI


End file.
